This invention relates to an improved measuring and cutting machine and relates particularly to a machine for use in cutting a plurality of lengths of sheet material.
Heretofor when it was desired to cut sheet material, such as fabric material or the like, to a desired length for the manufacture of curtains, sheets and the like, the roll of material was supported in a holder and the material run out onto a table where it was then clamped, measured and cut by an operator. This method of cutting lengths of material is extremely slow and uneconomical as it enables only one length to be measured out and cut at any one time. Further, if several lengths of material are to be cut, varying tensions applied to each length can result in inaccuracies in the cut lengths.